


A cup of coffee and a broken heart

by jeongcheoltoday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoltoday/pseuds/jeongcheoltoday
Summary: All you need is a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	A cup of coffee and a broken heart

It's a Thursday evening and it's pouring outside. A broken angel sitting with his knees folded to his chest near his large window in his dark and lonely apartment. Lost in his thoughts. City lights radiating through his window, tired features is evident. Watching the rain droplets as it pours like there's no tomorrow. A cup of hot coffee on the table near him. 

Jeonghan wants to cry, but he knew he already let it all out yesterday when he arrived home from work tired and heart broken. Why? Because four days ago, Seungcheol, his boyfriend of 3 years broke up with him in a text message for an 'unknown reason' just saying that he's tired of their relationship and it's getting boring. But Jeonghan knows it's not the real reason. They didn't fight before that, it's a sudden break up. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

He accepted it and didn't even try to ask Seungcheol his real reason. He chose to be quiet about it and didn't tell his friends immediately. 

A day after their breakup, his friends sent him a short video on Seungcheol's sns account saying 'i love you, baby' to a girl. 'So this is the true reason why you broke up' he thought. They asked him who the girl is, he answered them that he doesn't know and that they already broke up. His friends didn't ask anymore questions as they know that he will tell them the whole story when he's ready and he's really thankful for that. He watched the video again and noticed that it was posted just hours ago, he didn't get the notification for it because he already blocked his ex's sns accounts. 

A 'ding' interrupted him from his thoughts, a text message. He reached for his phone beside his coffee and checked it, a text message from his 'bestfriend', Jisoo asking "Are you free tom? Let's go bowling with the guys, my treat. Pwetty pleasee ~ it's my Valentine's Day treat, we'll be your date 😘". He chuckled and just typed "Okay" and send it. He lets out a big sigh and sip from his cup of coffee. It's really amazing how can a cup of coffee can comfort him. 

It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and it's funny because here he is mending his broken heart when he and Seungcheol should be planning where will they have their date. Really, Seungcheol is bad at timing. 

Tears rolled from his eyes but he immediately wiped it using the back of his hands. "Why Seungcheol?" he asked as if his ex will hear him. He again lets out a sigh and said, "I just hope that you're happy, i can forgive you but i will never forget what you did to me". Honestly, those are the words he wanted to say personally to Seungcheol, but he just couldn't. He's too hurt for what happened. 

He wants a closure, but maybe not for now. It will come.

He sipped the remaining content of his cup and continue watching the rain. 

There's just one question he wanted to ask Seungcheol, 'Where did it go wrong?'.


End file.
